Any Way You Choose To Give It
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Damon has Elena's body, but not her heart. Will it bother him? AU 1x20 'Blood Brothers' - COMPLETE -
1. Doing To Me

_Extended Summary: Elena is no longer dating Stefan. She doesn't see Damon very often. She is half-way through the school year. She starts having casual sex with Damon. This story is AU after 1x20 'Blood Brothers'._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you know what ****you're**** doing to me here**

**What you're doing to me here**

.

.

.**  
**

Call it fate, call it whatever. Damon found her five days ago at the quarry. There wasn't anyone around for miles. It was nearly sunset and she was sitting on the grass. Elena was reading a well-worn copy of Jane Eyre. He sat next to her and watched her read. There she was, beautiful as ever in a knee-length skirt, reading a romance novel about a dark man. She didn't pay attention to him. He didn't say a word.

He doesn't know why he did it. Okay, he wanted to do it. He took her precious book out of her hands and before she could protest, he kissed her. The kiss started out hesitant, but moved into passionate territory. Elena kissed him back!

Then things got out of control. Somehow after heavy kissing and petting, she ended up straddling him, with her skirt still on. Not exactly how he pictured his first time with her, but it was memorable. Damon was happy. More than happy, if he was being honest with himself.

They had great sex and then it was over. He didn't expect her to walk away, but she did. She said nothing to him, soothed out her skirt, grabbed the book, and walked away. He didn't follow her. He felt ridiculous for being disappointed.

It has been five days since the incident.

Five long days.

Nearly a week.

Damon hasn't seen her around town. He refused to call her. He knew she wouldn't call.

Was Elena ignoring him? He needed answers damn it! He settled on seeing her.

Elena entered her bedroom from the bathroom. She had just finished her night routine. He was there, waiting for her, sitting on her bed. She figured he would show up eventually.

"We had sex." Damon looked at her and cut to the chase.

"I know. I was there." She answered flatly.

"Why?"

That question threw her off guard. She expected a witty remark or something more Damon-esque.

"Do you need a reason? Or an excuse?"

He stared at her blankly.

"I don't have one. I wasn't drunk or heartbroken or in love with you... I wasn't anything."

For a second, she swore he looked hurt, but the feeling was quickly shoved way. He looked the same as he always does. He looked collected.

"I would like to go to bed now." She motioned to her state of undress, her pajamas.

She climbed into her bed and got comfortable under the covers. She turned off the light next to her.

Damon leaned over her body and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Wait-" She said and placed her hand on his chest.

He expected her to yell at him or tell him to go away.

"We can't. Jeremy and Jenna are home." She whispered in the darkness.

Damon smiled in response, but she didn't see it. He put his lips against her earlobe, licking it gently, before replying in his best seductive voice. "I can be very quiet."

Elena's body froze before nodding in agreement. She grabbed his face and brought him in for a kiss.

He knew this was the start of something.

He was screwed.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the introduction chapter. There will be smut in the story, in case you were wondering. This story is inspired by the song "Any Way You Choose To Give It" by The Black Ghosts. **Be Good & Review!** :) Please!_


	2. I'm Wrong

**Take some responsibility for your awareness of the levels on which we lie**

**I'd hate to believe only to find that I'm wrong**

**I'm wrong, I'm wrong, I'm wrong**

.

.

.

Seven times.

Not that he's counting or anything.

During their sixth tryst, Damon left a large hickey on her neck. The following morning, Elena called and complained. She was late to school after spending time fixing it with makeup. She had to cover it up. Bonnie and Caroline would have held an interrogation. She was keeping her Dirty Little Secret to herself, thank you very much.

Elena slapped him four nights in a row. She refused to have sex with him. It was his punishment for the unacceptable hickey. For reasons unknown, he was allowing her to be in control of their situation. He wasn't going to force himself on her.

The fifth night, Damon was at the Mystic Grill enjoying a bourbon at the bar. Elena was there. She ignored him, she always ignored him in public. He remained apathetic about it, he didn't want to deal with feelings. He had to admit she was a good actress. No one suspected her capable of doing sinful things. God, she had an amazing tongue.

Damon understood their 'relationship' was irrational. Even if he was human, he would be a 25 year old _man_ with a 17 year old _girl_. He doesn't care about his reputation, never did, but knows she doesn't want to deal with him.

That was the rub though.

He could drink as much as he wanted. He could sleep with other women (but he likes being exclusive with her). None of it would make a difference to her. She _expected_ him to misbehave.

He was mentally kicking himself.

Why did it bother him to watch her flirt back with _teenage boys_?

He doesn't want to imagine her going on dates.

Damon knew she was a high school girl. He couldn't help it, he desired to have all of her. He needed to push aside his stupid, annoying, immature feelings. Feelings were worthless. He's been saying that for the past century and half.

From the bar, he could hear everything. She was sitting with Bonnie, Caroline and boys from school. Her laughter was both nauseating and intoxicating. He poured himself another glass of bourbon and knocked it back. He realized it would be smarter to go home and drink. He was turning into a masochist by staying around her, but not being with her.

Damon's luck turned around after leaving the grill. Somehow she ended up walking on the sidewalk alone. He spotted her and pulled her into a small side street. She was going to scream, but he covered her mouth. Her heartbeat regulated after recognizing her assailant.

"Damon! You scared me!" Elena scowled at him.

"Mmm-Hmm."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." He tugged her arm.

"What... where are you taking me?"

"My place."

"Um, no, not going there." She stopped walking.

"What's the big deal?" He said incredulously.

She remained silent looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"My little brother isn't home." He paused gauging her reaction. "Come on."

Elena looked at him skeptical, but allowed him to lead the way.

It was almost comical how he dragged her up the stairs. This would be her first time in his room. Damon guided her in, but then rushed out using his vampire speed. Elena was left to take a look around. His room was beautiful. It was more lively than Stefan's. It was minimal and tidy. The color scheme was mostly black and blue. She was looking through his movie collection, when he appeared.

Elena watched him set down a bowl of ice. Damon motioned her over to the bed. He started to undress her. She knew he loved doing it. He took off her v-neck top and his eyes widened. She was wearing a dark red lace bra with black accents. It pushed her breasts up to show maximum cleavage. He swallowed and slid off her jeans. She was wearing matching underwear that had little ties on the sides. He played with one of ties absently.

"If you ask me, it looks like you bought this set with me in mind. Am I wrong?" He raised a brow at her.

She didn't respond.

Regardless, the gesture meant something to him.

"Lay flat on the bed." He said with a smirk.

He picked up an ice cube and ran it across her stomach. She winced at the cold contact, but then started to laugh. He looked at her amused.

"IT TICKLES!" She shouted in between laughs.

He smiled and then bent down to lick the water from the ice. His tongue was warm and she let out a low moan in pleasure.

The process continued on different areas of her body. He heard laughter and moaning on repeat.

Eventually all of the ice melted and his foreplay came to an end. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lazily.

"Damon." She said as a moan and rubbed against his jean covered hardness.

"Yes Elena?" He teased feigning innocence.

She didn't answer.

"I want to hear you say it." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and then obeyed his wishes.

"I want you, Damon Salvatore, to fuck me. Is that satisfactory?" She said doe-eyed with need.

He tugged off his shirt and replied with rough kiss. She kissed him back and worked on getting his jeans off. She was soaked and ready from his previous foreplay.

She let out a scream when he slammed into her body. He held her tightly under him while thrusting in and out. Her eyes were tightly shut in pleasure. This was the best feeling possible. She never wanted this to stop.

Damon paused inside her suddenly. Elena opened her eyes in confusion and looked at him. "Don't... Don't close... your eyes." He pleaded in a desperate voice. She nodded and when he started to thrust again they both moaned in unison.

Elena thought his eyes were unnaturally beautiful. Looking at him this closely made the moment more intimate. She watched as sweat slid down his face.

Having her this close, staring at him, being inside of her, made him lose control. Nothing else mattered to him, she was his, she belonged to him, at least for now.

It didn't take long for them to reach climax. Damon collapsed on top of her body in satisfaction. He loved listening to her racing heart after pushing her over the edge.

True and tired, they parted ways.

He was left with Elena scented sheets as a reminder that it wasn't a dream.

This time she had been in _his_ bed.

His lucky number seven.

* * *

_A/N: Are we having fun yet? **Be Good & Review!**_


	3. Do What You Do

**Don't act that way it's unbecoming just do what you do**

**Do what you do, do what you do, do what you do**

.

.

.

Damon was home on a Saturday night.

His old solution for boredom was causing trouble.

He stopped being interested in trouble three weeks ago. Why the change in behavior? Elena became his main interest.

He loved playing with Elena. She enjoyed trying new things. She was a good student. She did whatever he desired.

Elena required him to follow unspoken rules (no hickeys, not in public, not if Stefan or family could hear). He chose to obey to keep her.

The old grandfather clock was taunting him. It struck 2 a.m. and there was no sign of Elena. He wanted her.

Damon sent her a "Where are you?" text. Ten minutes later she replied with an address, it was in Grove Hill. He drove fast from being restless all night. He realized she was at a house party, how very high school. Instead of searching through the hordes of people, he texted her to come out.

Elena settled in the passenger seat looking hot as hell. It's been awhile since she dressed up. She was wearing a purple silk dress with her hair up. She greeted him happily, her voice sounding buzzed like it did in Atlanta. He smirked and ran a hand along her thigh.

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" He glanced over at her.

"No." Jenna was spending the night at Ric's.

Damon parked the car along a road with no street lights or signs. It was pitch black outside.

"I don't want to have..." Elena said squinting her eyes at the surroundings.

"Sex?" He asked in a secretive voice.

"Right." She laughed. "I don't want to have sex in the car. I still have leather burn from last time."

"Dully noted. We aren't staying in the car."

They walked along a dirt road and Elena tripped over something. Elena mumbled something that sounded like "stupid shoes". She was wearing heels.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up. She shrieked at the sudden action. "Damon!"

"You were being all damsel-in-distress like. I'm helping out."

"Whatever would I do without my Dark Knight." She mock swooned in reply.

"I will drop you."

Fifteen minutes later, Damon stood her up on a grassy hill. The view was remarkable. Twinkling lights from the town were on display. The sky was partially lit from fireflies dancing around. He watched her hoping to see if she approved. She looked impressed.

Elena wanted to call him _romantic_, but she didn't want to risk making him moody. Instead she responded by holding his hand.

In minutes Damon was making out with her. "Damon! This is a new dress!" She freaked as he lowered her body on the grass.

"I'll buy you more." He growled and continued to attack her body with caresses.

If he was one to use the word "sweet" and if he was counting, then yes - this time was Sweet Sixteen.

.

.

.

Time number seventeen was the opposite of "sweet".

Damon convinced her not to leave after sixteen. He assured her that Stefan went hunting Sunday mornings. Elena agreed and climbed into _his_ bed with grassy hair.

He knew it was pathetic, but he didn't sleep. He watched her sleep. It was the first time he could.

When she awoke, Damon took her downstairs to make her breakfast. Elena kissed him as a thank you and one thing lead to another.

Damon couldn't help it. It had to be fast. His little_ fucking _brother would be home soon. It was rough and she took it like a champion.

Who could blame him? There she was with grassy hair, sleepy eyes, one of his black shirts and no underwear! Damon picked her up and laid her down on the kitchen table. He slipped one of his fingers in her center to see if she was ready. She was perfect. He unbuttoned his jeans and entered while he stood up. She started swearing like a sailor from his forceful pounding. It was endearing coming from her tiny mouth. He gripped her hips until his fingers made marks. She demanded him to go faster and harder. Elena practically encouraged him to act like a frenzied vampire.

When Elena reached release, she bit his arm. She bit it hard, almost drawing blood. Damon vamped out in response. The animal inside was responding. It was typical for vampires to bite each other during sex.

Once she relaxed her body, she noticed his face. A series of emotions went through her, first shock, then fear, and finally curiosity. Damon explained, while thrusting, that she made him overly excited. "You're safe with me." Elena accepted his explanation and few more thrusts later he met oblivion.

Damon drove her home in silence. Elena kissed him on the cheek before leaving the car. A cocky grin spread on his face as she wobbled up the porch.

A few hours later, he received a text from her that read: "Next time, can I ask about your _fangs_?"

He was crazy about her.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, romance & rough. D&E had sex 17 times in 3 weeks! How does everyone feel about fangs? Any special requests with fangs? Thanks for the alerts. _**_Be good & review!  
_**


	4. Feel It

**I only know that you're the one that always makes me feel it**

**It's nothing that you do or say, it's just the way you are**

.

.

.

Damon watched a sated Elena stretch against his sheets.

He moved into a sitting position with her against his chest. "You owe me pillow talk about my fangs." He nibbled playfully on her neck.

"Can I touch them?" Elena asked eagerly.

"What?" He realized she didn't do a complete physical on Stefan.

"Well, you know every part of me." She blushed. "I want to know every part of you."

He looked at her curiously before vamping out. She ran her fingers on his face and over his lips. "Hmm, I've never role played a dentist scenario before..." He trailed off suggestively and opened his mouth to her. She stuck a finger inside to examine a fang. It was needle-like sharp and shorter than she imagined. He sucked on her finger. It made a pop sound as it left his mouth.

"Vampires bite each other during sex." She said turning away from his gaze.

"It's considered the ultimate kiss."

"How is biting for pleasure different than feeding?"

"If I bite you during or after sex, your body is more receptive. The rush of endorphins removes any pain. A bite outside of sex can be pleasurable if the human is willing."

"Okay, what about, um, blood exchanges?"

"Works best if the partners exchange at the same time." He paused. "Humans can get _addicted_ to the act."

This got her attention. "Were you addicted?"

"I never did it as a human."

Elena eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Katherine" He said in a tense voice. "Never offered it. Not all vampires are willing to do it."

"Are you willing?" Elena paused lowering her voice. "Do you enjoy it?"

Damon nodded slowly.

"Do you want-"

Damon cut her off. "I don't want to exchange with you."

Elena looked disappointed at his rejection. It pained him to see it.

"Look." Damon stroked her cheek and made eye contact. "It is very tempting. The thing is, you're my only... _mate_ and we're together often. I've heard about vampires exchanging in monogamous connections. It can cause side effects."

"Oh. Something could happen to me?"

Damon sighed. "I don't know much about it. But your skin would feel different to my touch. You would be able to sense if I was in close distance."

Elena looked in awe. Damn, she looked genuinely interested. He didn't want this, not right now. He would do it if she was _in love_ with him.

Eager to end the conversation, Damon brought his lips to hers.

.

.

.

Damon was bothered.

It was his third day without Elena.

She wasn't returning texts or calls.

It didn't make sense. Everything was normal the last time they were together. She encouraged the bloodplay conversation. It didn't freak her out.

Damon spotted Jenna sitting with Ric at the Mystic Grill bar. He approached them in a casual demeanor. After some small talk, which made Ric awkward, he went in for the kill.

"I haven't seen Elena around."

"She's in Florida." Jenna replied.

FLORIDA? What the hell?

Damon tried to stay collected.

"The students are on Spring Break." Ric explained in his best history teacher tone.

"She's probably tanning and partying right now." Jenna sighed. "Being responsible sucks."

Damon said his regards and let them be. He should have realized school was out. Stefan had been around the house during the day. How long was Spring Break? One week? Two weeks?

Later at the boarding house, Damon was drinking bourbon when he received a text. She replied to his earlier messages. She told him to come over Sunday night. Sunday was four days away. He feigned ignorance and asked why so long. She confessed about her location.

"You never mentioned the trip?" He texted back.

"It wasn't planned. Caroline kidnapped me." She texted in reply.

He was pissed off at her. She should have called him. Did she care about him at all? He was disgusted by his needy-like feelings. He settled on binge drinking until sunrise.

When Sunday came around, Damon was resolved on staying home. His pride lasted until midnight. Why should he spend another night alone? That would hurt him, more than her.

He entered her dark bedroom and stood near the window. He watched her sleep. He couldn't believe how hard it was to go one week without her.

She stirred in her sleep and noticed him in the room.

"Hey, handsome."

Wait. Was that a term of endearment? He knew it was the truth, but she never acted like a girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ He frowned at the word.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" She turned down the covers and made room for him.

He removed his shoes and jacket before slipping in. Her bright smile made his blood rush. He placed his lips a breath away from hers and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

"Hell yes." She said in a wicked voice that made him crazy.

Her reply was more than enough to tame his inner reservations. He pressed against her lips to express his built up desire. The kiss was bruising. He pulled away looking at her flushed face. He undressed her quickly.

He placed her sideways facing him. He shifted on his side and closed the distance between them. He kissed her feverishly as he slipped a finger into her center. She moaned against his lips in delight. She arched her hips against his hand begging for movement. He watched her concentrate on the feeling of pleasure. He slid a second finger and stroked her inner walls, while he thumbed her clit. She stared at him, biting her lip to resist crying out.

She maneuvered a hand out to unzip his jeans. She reached inside through his boxers to find his aching shaft. She wrapped a hand around him, his hips bucked in anticipation. He was throbbing, her tiny warm hand was perfect. She gripped him firmly, stroking him up and down in slow motions. His fingers stilled inside of her as she touched him. He could feel her becoming more wet against his fingers. She was getting off from seeing him in agony.

He anted up by inserting a third finger. She stroked him faster and faster, her thumb moving against his head. Their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Before either of them could reach release, Damon yanked her body on top of his. She was momentarily confused by the sudden loss. "Elena, help us out, will you?" Damon's husky voice registered in her mind.

Elena removed his jeans and boxers. She guided his shaft inside her inch by inch relishing the contact between them. Damon gritted his teeth in frustration, she was so tight, so hot, so wet.

She let out a low moan in satisfaction when he completely filled her. He guided her hips up and down over his length. "Touch yourself, want you to cum around me." Damon ordered.

Elena palmed her breast, while her other hand rubbed her clit. "Yes, like that, my good girl." Damon felt her body tensing. "My good girl, cum now, I can feel it." He quickened the pace until she went wild against him. Her inner walls clenched around him tightly. He covered her mouth in anticipation. She let out a muffled sound against his hand.

Moments after, he leaned her against the dresser. "Hold on." He whispered hotly, covering her mouth, and slammed into her from behind. Her recent release made it easy to take her hard. She was making delicious noises against his hand, her hips pushing back, meeting his thrusts. "You craved this while you were gone. Be my good girl, watch us in the mirror, show me how you_ love_... this."

Elena frantically met his movements. Her body was turned on nearing her second release. He continued thrusting until they came apart. Her heart raced as she blissfully fell against the dresser.

He guided her sweaty body back to the bed. "Welcome home." He drawled out. She curled against his side. "Mm Hm. Sleep now."

She belonged to him.

He could feel it.

* * *

_A/N: D&E will be at a town event next chapter. Who wants 'The B-Word' (boyfriend)? I decided to save bloodplay for later in the story. **Please Be Good & Review!**_


	5. Too Perfect

**If I could bottle what you got then life would be too perfect**

**I'll take it as it comes, any way you choose to give it**

.

.

.

Damon inspected his reflection.

Damn, he knew how to wear a suit.

Damon was getting ready for Easter Dinner at the Lockwood mansion. Every year the founding families were invited to attend. He had to go because of his 'duty' to the Founders Council. He was excited to see Elena. He looked forward to spending time with her outside of bed. Maybe he could steal a dance with her.

He skipped down the stairs practically tackling his little brother. "Stefan." His eyes roamed over his appearance. "You're going to Easter Dinner?"

Stefan shrugged a yes.

"Don't embarrass our family. No drinking, young man, your past behavior in public has been unacceptable." Damon said sarcastically and walked out the door.

Fuck. He wasn't going to let Stefan ruin his good mood. Anything was still possible.

Damon lingered around the Lockwood mansion trying to avoid fake smiles and nonsense. He was waiting for Elena's family to arrive. He looked out a window dazed in thoughts.

Elena tried to sneak up on him, but it was futile. He could hear and smell her. He turned around instantly when she walked in the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Salvatore." She greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert. You look..." His eyes scanned over her tight black dress and Fuck-Me-Heels. "Good enough to eat." He finished with a wolfish grin.

Elena laughed at his efforts. "I'm sure."

"Would you like to dance?"

She froze. He felt sick, this was like the fifties dance all over again. But then she nodded.

"Of course. I'll meet you in ten minutes?"

Elena walked out of the dining room and into the parlor room. Everyone was enjoying cocktails and conversation.

"Hey Elena." Stefan approached her.

"Stefan." He caught her by surprise.

"You look nice. I didn't get a chance to talk to you at school this week. You always seem to be running off..."

Elena gave him a half-smile.

"Do you need a date to prom? We could go as friends. It could be fun, I haven't gone in 20 years." Stefan turned on the charm.

"Oh." Elena said awkwardly. "I've already been asked."

Stefan's face fell. "I should have known better."

"Yeah, uh, thanks for asking me." Elena finished lamely. She turned in the opposite direction and Damon appeared.

"Asking what?" Damon led her to the dance floor.

Elena rolled her eyes at vampire hearing. "He asked me to prom."

"Did you accept?"

Elena looked bothered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course not."

She leaned in closer to his body. "I forgot how much you liked dancing."

"Mmm Hmm."

They danced until dinner was called. "Sit next to me." Elena whispered quickly to Damon before walking away.

Elena and Damon sat side by side at the end of the long table. Stefan walked over and sat in front of Elena. Jenna took the seat in front of Damon.

Damon was pissed off at his little brother. He wanted to whisper with Elena, but the situation didn't allow it. Instead the usual banter went back and forth between the brothers. Damon joked about Stefan liking his food rare. He asked Stefan about duck meat. Elena tried not to laugh when Jenna asked Stefan about hunting.

Sometime between the second and third course, Elena started feeling impulsive. She placed her hand in Damon's lap. He played with her hand affectionately. The innocent touching didn't last long. Damon set her palm against the bulge in his pants. Elena flushed and tried to remove her hand without attracting attention. It was no use, he didn't let go. Jenna noticed her niece's discomfort.

"Elena, do you feel okay? You look feverish." Jenna asked concerned.

"Um, just a little light headed, it's stuffy in here." Elena answered.

Damon released her hand when the food was served. As the meal winded down, Damon grew restless. He pulled out his phone.

Elena's phone vibrated: "Does my good girl want to play?"

She didn't flinch. She texted back: "Yes."

A rush of lust went through his body. He got up from the table and walked towards the bar. He was thinking about the possible location for their fun. His car? The gazebo? Coat closet?

Jeremy interrupted his naughty thoughts.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" He asked in a smart ass tone.

Damon squeezed the glass in his hand. "I don't get crushes."

"Whatever, dude." Jeremy said with a knowing look.

"It would be in your best interest to stop talking."

Elena leaned against a wall waiting for Damon. When her phone vibrated, her heart skipped in excitement. The message read: "15. Upstairs bathroom. Suck me off."

Soon Elena was upstairs, on her knees, having her way with him. She teased him until he was in pain. It was payback for his stunt at dinner. Damon bucked every time she rolled her tongue. His hands played with her hair as she took him all in. He cursed when she started humming. He loved her little mouth. She knew exactly what he wanted. He taught her well. He swore she did it better each time, well practice does make perfect.

Damon could feel his release building. He was getting desperate. "My good girl... relax and let m-meee, fuck your mouth." Elena allowed him to thrust in her mouth. It was heavenly. His body tensed and she swallowed his release.

Elena stood up and zipped his pants. He wrapped her in a loving hug. He held her close with his face in her hair.

"Your brother believes I have a 'crush' on you." He said crush like it was a _dirty_ word.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "He is pretty smart." She laughed. "You are crushing on me."

Damon went home in a cheerful mood. He found Stefan drinking his alcohol, no doubt sulking about the stupid prom. It amazed Damon how Stefan was still a teenager after half a century.

.

.

.

It was Wednesday.

Twenty-one times they have been together, but _never_ on a Wednesday.

Damon doesn't know why. He never asked her. It was something he noticed. It could be a coincidence or maybe not.

The sun was setting while he walked around. He was bored and getting hungry.

As he passed through the graveyard, he noticed a figure on the grass. A possible snack for him? No, It was her! His good girl.

He watched her writing in a journal. Right, he should have guessed this is what she did on Wednesdays. His first memory of her was in this graveyard.

Elena finished her entry and closed the journal. Damon assumed she was going to stand up and go somewhere. She didn't. She stayed on the grass, until it was dark.

This isn't safe behavior. She should know that. She probably doesn't care. He started wondering if she was going to spend the night there. It had been almost an hour, he was still in the same spot. He was about to walk away and let her be, but he heard crying.

Crying? Wait. Why was she crying?

He didn't know what to do. He had no experience in comforting teenage girls. Besides, he wasn't supposed to be watching her.

She stopped crying and started speaking. He couldn't hear what she was saying. It sounded like she was talking to her mom. Oh, her dead mom, that was the reason for the tears.

He invaded her private moment further by getting closer to hear what she was talking about.

"He isn't boyfriend material." Elena mumbled.

The words hit Damon like a freight train. He hoped she was talking about him.

"He isn't a boy. Yes, mom, I know, shocking right. He's a man. He is also a vampire."

Damon started getting excited. She confirmed it was about him.

"I bet Dad told you about vampires? I'm still mad at you guys for never talking about it. But, whatever, the vampire thing doesn't matter. Let me tell you about the guy. Despite the vampire, older guy thing, I think you would have liked him. He's very funny. More sarcastic than you. He's, um, well..." Elena laughed.

"Aunt Jenna think he's 'ridiculously hot'! Yeah, so you would have thought the same. Hmm, he's honest. And he can cook, I like that a lot. I like him a lot." Elena sighed. "I wish you were here to give me advice."

Elena stopped talking. Damon was dying of curiosity. What kind of advice did she need?

"Aunt Jenna is going to say that he's too old for me. My friends hate him. I don't blame them... is that weird? I know he's only nice to me. You should be here." Elena buried her hands in her hair in frustration. "The problem is I like him way too much!"

Damon smiled.

"I love the way he makes me feel. I need help keeping calm. Like I said, he isn't boyfriend material and I knew that from the start. I don't expect him to take me on dates. Hand holding and all that mushy stuff. I don't want to change him." Elena paused. "I don't want this thing to end between us. But I'm not ready to fall in love with him."

Elena picked up her things and started walking to the street.

Damon was thrilled. She sincerely liked him. He didn't understand the whole date thing. He could take her on a date, if she wanted. He never mentioned stopping their time together. Why was she worried it would end?

He wanted her love. Why did he have to be a romantic?

There was a painful feeling in his dead heart.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me in a review what you think about their relationship so far. I like it. They're a funny (sexy) couple. **Be Good & Review!** All of the alerts are great, but I want to hear what your thoughts!_

_P.S. My other fic, All These Things That I've Done, will be updated soon. I am writing the chapter now. I was waiting for my muse... LOL._


	6. I Challenge You

**I challenge you to make a wrong move**

**A wrong move, a wrong move**

**Even when you're acting the fool, I cannot see through you**

**Through you, through you**

.

.

.

"Elena?"

No response.

"What's wrong?"

No response.

"Elena." He said louder, getting annoyed.

What the hell? Damon stood by the side of Elena's bed. She was under the covers completely. "Come on, stop being silly, I can hear your heartbeat and breathing. I know you're awake." He poked her side.

Elena popped her head slightly out of the covers. He saw a mess of tangled hair and her familiar brown eyes. She looked at him, groaned, and went back under the covers.

Damon sat down on her bed, he didn't know what to do. Something was wrong, but what? Maybe if he tried acting nice? "I'm not looking for sex... right now. I'll do whatever you want. Let me see your face." He said in a soft, understanding voice.

No response. Zilch. Nada.

Damon lost all of his limited patience. He stood up, ripped the comforter off the bed and tossed it aside. Elena curled up on the bed, looking miserable. She was wearing a t-shirt and white cotton underwear. Her hair was wild. He got on his knees next to the bed to make eye contact with her. "You're freaking me out! Hell, you may not believe me, but I do worry about you. Tell what's wrong. Now." He said harshly.

Elena winced at his behavior. She sat up on the bed and handed him a piece of paper on her nightstand. "I'm sick. I lost my hearing." She said with a rough voice and leaned against the headboard.

"Oh." Damon mumbled before reading what she gave him. It said she had a middle ear infection caused by a flu. The symptoms ranged from muffled hearing to hearing loss. It would take 4 to 9 days to recover.

"So, you didn't hear-"

Elena cut him off. "I didn't hear what you just said, just a few muffled words. If you aren't going to leave, then write, don't talk. Any noise sounds awful... even my own voice." She grumbled and grabbed the small whiteboard under her bed.

Damon tucked Elena back into bed and sat on top of the covers next to her.

"When did you get the flu?" He wrote.

"2 days ago."

He touched her face, frowning. "Do you have a fever?" He wrote.

"Off and on."

"Why did you hide under the covers from me?" He wrote and narrowed his eyes.

Elena made a sound of disgust. "What girl in the world wants her b-." She stopped speaking suddenly, her lips made a comical 'O'.

Damon's stomach flip-flopped. She almost said boyfriend! God, he hated feeling human.

"I didn't know you were in the room until you poked me. I feel awful. I look gross. I didn't want to you to see me like this. I was hoping you would go away. Then you started shouting. It hurt my ears..." She said irritated.

Damon accepted her answer. "Vampires can't get sick." He wrote and smiled.

"Yeah, so?"

"I can keep you company." He wrote.

Elena looked at him in horror. "You cannot be serious."

Damon wasn't expecting such an averse reaction. He stared at her before writing a response. "No one can visit you. You must be bored. I am the master at entertaining you."

Elena read the whiteboard three times. She looked at him warily. "If you insist." She said in a defeated voice.

He was gone from her side at vampire speed and went into her bathroom. He locked Jeremy's door and got to work.

He went back into the bedroom and carried Elena in his arms. She didn't have a chance to react. In her bathroom, she realized there was a bath waiting for her. Her body felt weak, the flu made it feel like she could barely stand. She wasn't able to shower earlier because of her limited energy.

She stripped off her clothing and Damon helped her get in. The water was lukewarm and soothing to her hot skin. She reached an arm out to grab the shampoo, but Damon smacked it away.

He poured the shampoo in his hands. Damon moved to wash her hair... without speaking. There wouldn't be any sexual or silly comments. She officially entered the Twilight Zone.

The loudest noise in the room was her heartbeat. It was pounding and violent. He didn't understand it. _What was so exciting?_

When Damon was done, he toweled her dry. He noticed her heartbeat returned to normal, almost immediately.

Elena was thrilled that he didn't bathe her. She would have stopped him. She loved having shower sex with him, but this bathing thing was so out of character. It made her uncomfortable.

In a matter of minutes, she was in pajamas and feeling refreshed. She no longer looked crazed, with weird hair. When they resumed positions on the bed, she thanked him. "It was for my benefit. You smell good for me." He wrote on the whiteboard.

Bingo! He was back to normal. She smiled at him. "What's next Dr. Salvatore?"

His eyes darkened with lust. Elena swallowed watching Damon contemplate. She recognized the expression on his face all too well.

"Did you eat dinner?" He wrote.

That was unexpected.

"Jenna brought food up earlier, but I was too nauseous to eat."

Damon left and came back shortly with tomato soup and juices. After she ate, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The following two nights were spent in similar manner. Damon talked to her via whiteboard and she laughed at his attempts to be flirty. He limited physical contact to making out. He brought over his laptop and classic movies. The movies were watched with no sound and subtitles. She loved Sabrina, which amused Damon, since the _older brother_ wins the girl at the end. She asked to watch more Humphrey Bogart. During his favorite Italian movies, she asked questions about Italy. He found her interest endearing, but tried to act aloof.

By the fourth night, Elena had mostly recovered. When he entered the bedroom, she dropped her textbooks and jumped into his arms. The warm welcome gave his heart a painful tug.

"You can talk to me, my ears can handle it now." She said in between kisses.

"Good. Writing smut was getting old."

Elena smiled against his skin.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I hoped for your speedy recovery." Elena searched his concerned eyes. "Your sickness has been inconvenient. I want to play with you." He said with a pout.

"I'm sure."

"Want to play a game?" He smirked with a raised brow.

"Now?"

"Mm Hm, it will not require any energy from you. Promise."

She agreed, her curiosity was lingering. He looked very excited. He turned on the laptop.

"Are we watching a movie?" She asked confused. _What about the game?_

Damon handed her a small stack of DVDs.

_Oh_. "Seriously Damon? I don't want to watch this with you!"

"What's the big deal?" Damon said incredulously.

Elena glared.

He grabbed her hand. "We have sex... _constantly_. Why would porn freak you out? You always enjoy my games. Am I wrong?"

He knew she was going to play. She was his good girl.

Elena glanced down at their entwined hands. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Look through the movies and pick one. I brought different types, so you would be comfortable."

"Can you pick for me? Something, um, soft I guess?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Get naked."

He stripped down to his boxers. He inserted the DVD into the laptop and turned off the sound. He leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Come here, I want you to face away and sit in between my legs."

She did as instructed and he kissed her neck. He felt her body relaxing. He stopped once he sensed she was in a good mental state.

"This is what's going to happen. I'm going to play the movie. You are not allowed to touch yourself. I will touch your clit, every time you say the word 'Yes'. I will finger you when you instruct me. The instructions have to be detailed. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed to the game.

As the movie started playing, he noticed her skin flush and her pulse accelerate. He kneaded her breasts and kissed her shoulders softly. He placed chaste kisses along her throat.

As the scene in the movie switched, he could smell her arousal stronger. He felt her body tremble slightly in his arms. He watched her intense gaze on the computer screen. Her lips were parted and she would bite them ever so often.

After a few more scenes, her hips started to arch off the bed and she squeezed her thighs together. Her hands were clenched in tight fists.

He tempted her by placing his hand on her thigh. She gasped at the contact. "Why are you fighting this? I know you're turned on." He purred. Elena nodded. "Follow my rules and I'll make you feel good."

"Touch me. Yes." Elena said softly.

Damon smirked and rubbed her clit in a slow circle. Her eyes closed in pleasure. He stopped touching her. "Ah ah ah, no closing your eyes. You still have to watch the movie."

She huffed, which made him chuckle.

Elena watched as the couple on the screen shifted into Reverse Cowgirl. She moaned. She loved doing that with Damon. He heard her whisper 'Yes'.

Damon rubbed her clit in circles. His other hand played with her nipples, pinching and rubbing. He stopped after awhile, waiting for her next command.

He could tell she was getting anxious. "I bet you're soaking wet. I bet you want me to fuck you. You want to feel me inside you, to fill you, to fuck you hard." He said arrogantly.

She cried out a 'Yes' in sheer frustration. He went back to work on her clit until her breathing grew rapid.

Her heartbeat pounded as she watched the couple on the screen screwing against a wall. Her toes curled in need.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." He growled.

She bit her tongue. "I want you to finger me."

"Tell me how."

"Put one finger inside me."

His slowly slid his index finger into her. She moaned loudly in relief. He became painfully hard against her, she was so wet, it was mouth watering. "Now what?"

"Move it in and out, slowly, please."

He followed her instructions, while sucking on her shoulders. "Add two more fingers." She said in between moans.

Her body started to shake. Her hair was tossing against him. "Faster, damn you, faster." She couldn't take the tension. "Please, please faster Damon."

She moved her hips following his movements. She was fucking his hand roughly. She was so close. "Damon, you know, give me..." She cried out.

He flicked her clit until she tensed and lost control. She melted into his arms, completely sated. Her limbs were heavy weights, she didn't want to move at all.

Damon moved her body to take off his boxers. He got on his knees, in front of her laying body, in between her legs. His hand rubbed against her sex and she opened her eyes in confusion. He used her slick wetness as lube and stroked himself. His arousal was killing him. His grip was firm, up and down. His eyes remained focused on her naked body, the body that was all his. He stroked faster thinking about being inside her. "Elena, you're so fucking.. oh oh, fucking perfect." He found release within minutes, his cum spent on her stomach.

Damon spooned her body on the bed. His head rested on her shoulder. He was in a good mood about their movie night.

"Damon."

"What?" He played with her breasts lazily.

"How often do you watch _that_ stuff?"

"I don't. I have you."

In his mind, he added, "You're all I want to have."

* * *

_A/N: Paging Dr. Salvatore... haha. Damon is so fun. What do you think? Stay tuned for the next chapter, D/E go somewhere for the day? Maybe weekend? **Be Good & Review! :) **_


	7. Tearing Your Clothes Off

**The culmination of experience that I can only ever dream of is tearing your clothes off**

.

.

.

Damon stared at Elena.

"It's okay if you don't want to go..." Elena said awkwardly. "I guess, I'll see you later then."

Damon grabbed her. "Not so fast. I want to go. Just tell me what time."

"In the morning, about 10:30?"

"I'm driving."

Elena was going to Richmond and she invited him along. Damon couldn't believe it. A trip! Just time with his girl.

The following day...

Damon was immensely enjoying his drive with Elena. They were less than 10 miles away from the city.

"Can you drive over to the West End? I need to stop at Libbie and Grove Avenues."

"Is that the reason for your trip? For you to shop?"

"I'm picking something up. It won't take long. I'll do whatever you want after."

Damon agreed with her terms. He couldn't wait to play with his good girl.

Elena and Damon walked along the popular shopping district. He noticed her eyes lit up at a fancy lingerie store window. It turned him on that she enjoyed dressing up for sex. If she said the three words _(I love you)_, then he would spoil her senseless with undergarments. He could easily spend eternity with Elena Gilbert The Sex Kitten.

_Speaking of spending an eternity with someone..._ "Elena, did I forget about my proposal?" He asked genuinely confused, but in good humor.

"What proposal?" Elena asked distracted.

"This is a bridal store?"

"This is where I ordered my prom dress."

Elena walked up to the front counter. The receptionist asked her to wait for a fitting.

"Did you change your mind about Stefan?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"Stefan? Huh?" Elena looked up at him confused. "What about him? I'm not going with him. Someone else asked me to go before he did."

"Oh." Damon processed the information.

Elena was called for the dressing room. She was gone for fifteen minutes or so. When she returned, she found Damon while her dress was packed.

"Do you have feelings for your date?" _Did that sound pathetic? Probably, but come on, this was a strange turn of events._

Elena laughed. "No, I chose him based on height." She laughed some more. "I got asked by four guys if you count Stefan. It wasn't a big deal. Bonnie and Caroline would never speak to me if I decided not to go. They say it's a teen right of passage or whatever."

Elena obviously didn't care much about prom. It settled his nerves.

"There's a big after party at the falls, but I don't want to go. Could you pick me up at the dance? We could spend the night together."

"Of course, if that's what you want." Damon grinned.

The receptionist called her over.

"Just sign here and you're all set. Have a great prom." The receptionist placed the box on the counter.

"I got this." Damon picked up the box and carried it out to the Chevy.

Back in the car, Damon was distracted thinking about his girl. He wasn't happy about another guy touching her, but at least it wasn't Stefan. He knew it would be ridiculous to be her prom date and she likely felt the same way. Or maybe it didn't cross her mind to ask him? Whatever, it was a one time thing, he could deal. She wanted to be with him after the dance. That's what mattered.

"What time should we drive back?"

"I don't know, you pick." Elena continued looking out the window.

"Hmm. I have an idea. What if we stayed here? For the night?" He raised a brow.

Elena thought it over before answering.

"Um, sure? I'm not in a rush to be back. I miss the city. I wanted to stay overnight."

"Perfect. We will need a hotel room." He said seductively.

After a small debate, Damon checked them into a Hilton close to downtown. Elena complained that it would cost too much. Damon convinced her it was fine. He wanted them to be comfortable, plus he needed a room with a desk.

In the hotel room, Damon and Elena laid side by side on the bed.

"All this talk of prom is making me nostalgic about high school." Damon smirked.

"I'm surprised you can remember attending high school." Elena teased.

"I want to play a high school game."

_Truth or Dare?_

_Seven Minutes in Heaven?_

Elena laughed. "Okay. Which game?"

"You're my sexy teacher and I'm the bad student."

"Seriously?" Elena blushed.

Damon grabbed some props out of his duffel.

"You're _Marry Poppins_ when it comes to sex."

He stared at her blankly.

"She has a magical bag, always equipped... nevermind."

Elena put on the fake glasses and tied her hair in a bun. Elena tried to be serious, but it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Ms. Gilbert, can you teach me number 69? I can't solve it by myself."

Elena pulled out the desk chair and crossed her arms. "Have a seat. Damon, you have been acting inappropriate in my class. I will not tolerate disobedience." She said sternly.

"Are you lecturing me?" He sneered.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena paused. "You have a history of being a bad boy. I will teach you how to behave. Your cockiness is insufferable."

"I would love your help with my cockiness..." Damon said while placing Elena's hand on his crotch.

"You will be punished for giving me a hard time." Elena grabbed his hand and slapped it 10 times with her wooden ruler.

"You will obey me. Say it."

"No." He grinned.

Elena slapped him on the face with the wooden ruler. She did it 10 times. "Say it."

"I will obey you."

"Good, time for a pop quiz. If you fail, you will be punished. If you pass, you will be rewarded."

Elena walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. "Damon, take off your shirt and get on your knees in front of me."

Damon did as she requested. He caressed her thighs with his hands.

"I didn't say you could touch me." Elena slapped his shoulder with the ruler. "I expect to have your close attention."

Elena pushed her skirt to her waist and removed her underwear. She spread her legs slowly before his face. He licked his lips admiring her slickness. He tried to touch her with one of his fingers, but she slapped his hand with the ruler. "How hard is it..." Elena paused to look down at the bulge in his pants. "for you to follow directions? Pay attention."

Elena brushed her hand against her nether lips. She teased her clit to prepare her body. Soon she was nearing release with three fingers moving in and out of her quim. Elena noticed Damon stroking his length through his jeans. She slapped his face with the ruler. "I didn't give you permission to touch yourself."

Elena continued working on herself until she climaxed. Small tremors went through her body as she relaxed against the bed. "Damon, lick up my cum." Her smell went straight to his crotch, he was painfully hard against the zipper of his jeans.

He readily attacked her like a man starved. He loved the taste of her. He swept his tongue along the full length of her slit. He lapped her clit, harder and harder, building pressure.

"Damon Salvatore, you're such a bad boy." Elena cooed still using her teacher voice.

She moved her lower body in time with his tongue. His arms wrapped around her hips to keep her in place. His tongue circled around her opening gathering her wetness. It didn't take long for her screams to fill the room as she hit her second orgasm. He kissed her clit a few times before standing up.

"Have you learned anything yet?"

"Ms. Gilbert, I'm going to show you exactly how cocky I am. Afterward, you can decide whether or not my bad behavior is a punishable offense."

Damon got her off the bed and leaned her over the desk. In seconds he unzipped his jeans and lowered his boxers. After moving aside her skirt, he entered from behind with a deep thrust. Her body bucked against him.

"Oh, oh, I... love, I looove, I love, oh!" Elena was mumbling as Damon moved in and out of her. Damon quickened his thrusts. She writhed her hips against him. "I love, I love, I love..."

She pulsed around him. "I LOVE THIS FEELING!" She screamed upon her third release.

Damon stopped moving inside her. Was he expecting her to say 'I love you'? His heart hurt, but the hurt turned into anger. She was his, damn her. He took her body roughly against the desk. Each time he slammed into her deeply. He reached for her shoulders to take her with greater force. She kept moaning while he dominated her. Something _possessed_ him to fuck the confession out of her, but it never came.

Instead he found release and flipped her body over. He climbed on top of her on the desk. He stared at her face and said, "I love... this feeling, too." He smirked before kissing her until she was bruised.

After a one hour nap, Damon cleaned up and found Elena sitting at the desk, flipping through the room service book. He realized her need to eat presented an opportunity to take her on a 'date'. He would show off his girl, since they weren't in Mystic Falls.

"Let's go out."

"Can I order something to eat first? I'm starving."

"I'll take you somewhere to eat. Come on."

Elena got dressed in a navy dress that reached mid-thigh. She wore her hair up and fixed her make up. Damon thought she looked nice, yet a little conservative. However, when she reached for the room's door, he realized the dress was backless. He loved the idea of running his fingers on her soft skin all night.

In the elevator, she moved into his embrace and kissed him. The affectionate gesture made his heart hurt. He grabbed her hand as they exited the elevator, she looked up at him confused, but didn't say anything. He remained expressionless about the action as they walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby. They kissed while waiting for the valet to come around with his Chevy.

He took her to a darkly lit restaurant, the kind with candles on each table. She was surprised by the selection, but didn't protest. She was letting him choose whatever all night long.

Somewhere between dinner and dessert, Elena had a quirky little smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You surprise me."

Damon didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared for her explanation. He could have said something witty, instead he looked away expressionless.

Damon held her close as they walked along the street lined with nightlife. He settled on picking a lounge that had a 1920s feel to it. The couple ordered drinks and settled down in a comfy booth. Elena asked him questions about the time period. He told her about seeing F. Scott Fitzgerald binge drinking at a bar in Hollywood.

Damon kissed her over and over again. Elena was tipsy towards the end of the night. He thought she was adorable, just like he did at Bree's bar.

Back in the hotel room, they had slow, intense sex under the sheets. When it was over, he stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

Hours later... Damon stood at the room's window watching the sunrise. Check out would be in a few hours. He fell into a deep depression. He finished half the mini-bar, but it didn't unclench his heart.

He adores her.

Did she understand this?

* * *

_A/N: I've been wanting to do a roleplay scene since that line on the show ("Do you need to be lectured?"). Elena's expression was priceless. The next chapter is prom. It will be intense and nothing like you can predict! I can promise that. **BE GOOD & REVIEW :) You guys are awesome. **_


	8. Present Day

**How many lifetimes does it take to live in the present day**

**Live in the present day, live in the present day**

.

.

.

"Your Prom Queen is... Caroline Forbes!"

"Your Prom King is... Matt Donovan!"

Elena cheered for her two friends on stage accepting their crowns. She was happy for Caroline, it had been a good year for her blond friend. Prom was a lavish event, hosted at an old mansion near the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena spent the night at the football table, because of Caroline and Matt. Bonnie asked Stefan to be her date. Stefan managed to stay by Bonnie's side all evening. Elena's date, David was a Defensive Tackle on the team. He was tall and handsome, a good choice for the pictures. The evening had been a success.

Elena continuously looked at her cell phone for the time. Damon was coming to pick her up at midnight by the main gate. Elena was filled with nervous energy to see him. She couldn't wait to surprise him with her lingerie. She bought it just for him.

The guys at the table were pre-gaming with flasks for the party at the falls. As the night winded down, almost all of the players were wasted and joking around. Elena reminded David that she couldn't go to the party and needed to leave. She said goodbye to her friends before leaving the ballroom. David followed after her.

In the courtyard, David roughly pulled on Elena's arm. He kissed her and held her close. Elena was mortified, she slapped him. He slammed her against a brick wall. She couldn't escape his large form. She tried to fight him, but he grabbed her arms. "Stop it, you're drunk!" Elena cried. He forced her into another kiss.

Damon tapped his steering wheel, he was restless from waiting. Elena was over 15 minutes late. He decided to get out of his car and search for her. He walked down the long driveway that led to the mansion.

A few minutes later, Damon saw Elena making out with a boy. They were in a passionate embrace. Damon couldn't stop watching them, he was unable to react, his emotions spiraled. How could she betray him?

David continued his assault, he kissed her neck and cupped her breasts. "Stop. Please. You don't want to do this, you're drunk. You don't understand... I belong to someone! _He will KILL you_! I don't want you to die." Elena sobbed.

Damon immediately realized the boy was forcing himself on her. Her words _'I belong to someone'_ echoed in his mind. A dark rage went through him. He ran over to them at vampire speed.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" He removed the boy from Elena. He easily threw the boy across the gravel.

As the boy was getting up, Damon put his foot on his chest to stop him. The boy tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"She belongs to me." Damon vamped out. The boy's eyes widened in terror. "She's right, I can kill you. Hell, I've killed for a lot less." He said with a sinister smile displaying his fangs.

In seconds Damon picked up the boy by his collar. Before the boy could say anything, Damon savagely bit into his neck. Damon wanted to kill him. He really did. The only thing that prevented him from doing it was Elena.

He stopped drinking when the boy grew weak. "If you _ever_ touch her again, I will snap your neck."

Damon compelled the boy to believe the assault never happened, to find help for his 'animal bite' and to stay away from Elena.

Elena was crying against the wall. Her face was marred with streaks from her make up. It pained Damon to see her so fragile, so human. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." He promised with a hand on her cheek.

Damon picked her up in his arms, she buried her face into his neck. She held onto him desperately, like he was her life line. He placed a kiss on her head before heading towards the car.

.

.

.

Still worried about her mental state, Damon carried Elena into the boarding house. He placed her on the couch in the parlor room. He watched her while pouring a much needed glass of bourbon. "Do you want something to drink? Something hard?" He shook the glass at her. "Hmm, what about hot chocolate, coffee or tea?"

"Cold water." She answered in a small voice.

Damon handed her a glass, which she gratefully took. He lit the fireplace hoping it would help settle her. After, he went back to the couch and lifted her body to spoon with her. Elena automatically pressed her body into his. He held her close, while running his fingers through her dark locks.

He thought her gown was black, but it wasn't, it was a deep red. The color of a dark cherry or even more familiar, the color of blood. The neckline showed off ample cleavage. It had a large train, which made her look royal. He hoped she could be his Princess of Darkness, someday maybe. "Your gown was worth the trip to Richmond. You look tasty." He whispered in her ear.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" Elena asked after spending two hours in the parlor with him. He held her hand as they walked upstairs.

Elena washed off her face in his bathroom. The cold water was refreshing, but she was exhausted, it was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Can you undress me?" Elena turned for him to reach the back of the gown. He unbuttoned the top portion and unzipped it slowly down her back. He was speechless, it was like unwrapping a present just for him. Under the dress she donned a black corset, with matching underwear and garter belt.

Elena sat on the bed unclasping her stockings from the garters. He loved seeing her on his bed, especially dressed like that, it was hot. She gave him a small smile as she noticed his fixed gaze. She slipped under the covers and waited for him.

Moments later Damon laid next to her in boxers. He spent time kissing, licking and sucking on her cleavage. How could he not? Her breasts were on display to be ravished.

His face rested on her breasts as he contemplated what to do. "I should let you sleep."

Elena opened her tired eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." He sounded defeated. "Can I play with you in the morning?"

Elena laughed, he sounded like a little kid. "Of course."

.

.

.

Elena awoke to a loud crash. She could hear noises coming from downstairs. She put on a random sweater and ran in the direction of the voices. She walked into the kitchen, it was a mess with broken plates, bent pans and in the middle, Damon and Stefan were fighting. They were throwing each other against the walls. Stefan staked Damon in the chest with a wooden spatula.

Elena placed herself in between the two brothers. "STEFAN!"

"Elena?" Stefan was surprised by her sudden appearance. His face returned to human form.

"What are you doing?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Did you hear what _he_ did last night?" Stefan dropped the wooden utensils in his hand.

Elena didn't know what to say.

"An ambulance showed up at prom to provide medical attention to a student that got attacked by an _animal_." Stefan looked disgusted.

"I didn't kill him." Damon pointed out.

"So that makes it all okay?" Stefan glared.

"Stefan, the student was my date." Stefan looked at Elena confused. "He tried to rape me."

Stefan stopped seething. He understood the situation better. If Stefan had seen someone attacking Elena like that, he would have lost control.

"I should have killed him." Damon said without remorse.

"I'm glad you're okay." Stefan said softly to Elena.

"Damon rescued me."

"And then what? You spent the night at our house?" Stefan glanced at Elena's disheveled appearance. She smelled like Damon, but there were no signs of sex.

"Yeah, about that, um." Elena said awkwardly. "We're together." She motioned to Damon.

Damon's face mirrored Stefan's shocked expression. She caught him off guard with the sudden confession.

"What? Because of last night?" Stefan questioned in horror.

"No, for awhile now, but you're the first person to know." Elena looked at the wall behind Stefan. This was so uncomfortable, but necessary. She was tired of sneaking around their house.

"Did he force you into this?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I l-like him... I like him a lot." Elena said with a small smile.

"You _like_ him?" Stefan said harshly. "You _like_ someone who is dangerous and ruthless. He's not capable of caring for someone. All he will bring you is disappointment, trust me."

"Thanks _father_." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena looked over at Damon. "He cares for me."

At vampire speed, Stefan slammed Damon against the refrigerator.

"Why? Did you compel her? How could you? I warned you about history repeating!" Stefan interrogated him.

"Stefan! Give it a rest! _I seduced him_. And you have no claim, we broke up four months ago." Elena said frustrated.

"I can't, I can't stand the sight of you." Stefan mumbled at both of them. He rushed out the back door.

Elena looked over at Damon, he was trying hard to stay straight. Damon was always the stronger brother, it was odd seeing him this way. "Why are you still in pain? I thought you healed right away."

"There must be splinters in the wound."

"I have small fingers, I can take them out." Elena offered wanting to help him.

On the parlor's couch, Damon laid shirtless as Elena treated the wound. She found most of the remnants. He started feeling better, all he needed was blood to restore completely.

"You like me a lot." Damon repeated her words from the kitchen.

Elena remained silent tending to him.

Damon grabbed her hand to capture her attention. He looked serious, staring at her. "I care about you, I do. You're my girl."

"I know."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry smut-aholics for the lack of hot & heavy stuff. It will be back next chapter. FYI: 'Princess of Darkness' is from the books, lol._ **Be Good & Review! **


	9. Mine

**Any way you choose to give it is sincerely a pleasure of mine**

**Mine, mine, mine**

.

.

.

Two months.

Two months and one week. Exactly.

Damon spent 67 days with Elena. He lost count of how many times they had been intimate. The number was well over 40.

He used to feel a dark cloud attached to his soul, it would destroy any feelings of warmth. His depression was no longer consuming. He knew why. He wasn't lonely anymore. His girl.

Mine.

No matter how sappy it sounded, it was true. He was resolved on keeping her.

Elena confessed to liking him a lot. Now he had to make sure she kept on liking him. If he made more of an effort, the results would be in his favor.

Damon felt satisfied with the plan. He would woo her. He smirked. _She would never want to leave him..._he would make sure of it.

.

.

.

Summer was around the corner. The days were increasingly sticky and humid. It made every human uncomfortable. He was fine as a vampire. It's not like he depended on air to live.

Elena was in her room in lingerie, always an enticing sight, but he had other ideas. He had to knock on her window because it was locked.

"Hi." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

She kissed him fiercely, almost making him forget about the plan.

He broke them apart. She tried to recapture his lips. _Dear God, she was a minx._

"Elena." He held her at arm's length. "I want to take you somewhere."

"I want to kiss..." She said seductively, which meant she wanted sex.

'Maintain restraint' was the mantra in his head. He looked away from her for a second.

"Come on. Just put on a bathing suit." He slapped her butt. "I'll let you jump my sexy bones later."

She rolled her eyes and let go of him. She walked around the room with a devious smile on her face that made him apprehensive.

Oh, he looked away, suddenly finding an appreciation for her ceiling's texture.

Of course, she decided to switch from lingerie to bikini in front of him. No scruples whatsoever.

Once she was dressed, he got her into the Chevy. She looked out the window, apathetically, she didn't care where they were going. Eventually he parked in the forest, it was the closest point he could get them to the destination.

He grabbed a plastic bag from the backseat and told her to get out.

"Are we having a picnic in the middle of nowhere? In this heat?" She looked at him, distraught about the seemingly ridiculous idea.

"No." He grabbed her hand.

She looked down at their entwined fingers and back up at him.

He guided her through the trees in the humid heat. She was about to complain, but then she heard the sound of water. It sounded strong, powerful.

The air started to become moist, but cold, it was refreshing. It felt amazing.

He led her to a rapid white river.

"How did you find this?"

"I found it when I was your age."

Elena smiled thinking about a 17 year old Damon. She wondered what he was like. He knew the wheels were turning in her head.

"Did you bring any girls out here?"

"Uh no." He laughed at the thought. "It was the 19th century! Girls weren't allowed to be alone with me anywhere, let alone the forest. Every activity had to be chaperoned."

"I didn't realize you were so..." Elena paused thinking of the right word. "Virtuous."

Damon scoffed. "It wasn't my choice, trust me. Once I left home for university, that was put to an end."

Elena deduced Stefan lost his virginity to Katherine, while Damon had previous lovers.

"So you didn't want to get married?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was expected to be in arranged marriage, but I refused. My father did not react well to my decision. The bastard didn't speak to me for months." Damon looked away uncomfortable with the conversation. "Enough with the twenty questions. Take off your clothes."

Elena didn't put a fight. Damon wasn't the sharing type.

Damon took out an inflatable tube from the plastic bag. He started filling it with air, while Elena undressed. She watched him closely, amused.

"What's with the water toys?"

"Tubing." He worked on inflating the second tube.

Elena watched the quick current of the water. She grew nervous about his plan for the day. He heard her suck in a breath.

Damon noticed the change in her heartbeat. "You've never done this before?"

She didn't respond.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're gonna have fun, you'll want to do it again and again." He whispered reassuringly in her ear.

Elena bit her lip thinking about it.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Come on."

Damon tied the two tubes together. "The current is going to spin us in different directions, but we won't be separated."

He handed her a lifejacket to put on, while he undressed. Elena was impressed that he brought a lifejacket. He really did care about her.

Elena took a moment and climbed onto the tube as he directed. She drifted along the river with him. The water was pleasantly cold and so far wasn't going too fast.

When the current picked up in speed, her tube jumped for the first time, and she screamed. Her heart felt squeezed. He laughed hard at her reaction. "You're fine." He said as his tube jumped.

A couple more screams later, she was laughing each time her tube jumped. It was fun, really fun, she wanted the water to go faster. It was exciting! She was out of breath from laughing so much. Her sides were sore. It was so typical of Damon to remain unfazed the entire time. She didn't realize that he was happy just watching her reactions.

As the sun started to set, Damon decided it would be best to get out, he easily pulled them out of the river. It was still humid out, but nothing like it was earlier in the day.

Elena caught him off-guard with a strong hug. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "You were right. I had fun." She admitted sheepishly.

"Uh huh." He messed up her already messy hair.

"Do you know where we are?" Elena asked taking off the lifejacket.

"We're less than a mile from my house."

"And your car?"

"I can run over and get it later." Damon shrugged. It wasn't a big deal with vampire speed.

He deflated the tubes and guided her out of the forest.

.

.

.

They walked in the front door of the boarding house still in their bathing suits. Elena was laughing at something ridiculous Damon had mentioned.

Stefan looked up from his book, he was sitting on a chair in the living room. He was obviously confused by their attire, but didn't dare to converse with them. He stomped up the stairs.

Stefan's behavior made Elena laugh more. Damon smirked at her reaction, it only made him more secure of her affections. He couldn't be more pleased that she chose him over Stefan.

"I should head home."

"What? Why?" Damon furrowed his brows. He was set on having her all day and all night.

"I'm hungry and I don't think the Grill will serve me like this." Elena motioned to her state of undress.

Without warning, he tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Is that right?" She inquired playfully.

"Mm Hm." He sat her down on a barstool in the kitchen. "I'll feed you."

He turned around looking in the cupboards. He slammed one of the doors. "Fuck!"

"What?" Elena asked alarmed about his sudden mood change.

"Because of Stefan's temper tantrum, there are no pots or utensils." He shouted so his little brother could hear _every_ syllable perfectly. "I don't know if I can cook anything."

Elena acted like it wasn't a big deal.

Damon inspected the fridge trying to figure out a solution. A grilled cheese sandwich wasn't woo worthy. Hmm...

"Looks like I'm making you stir-fry. Possibly."

Damon got to work to quickly. Elena swore she heard him mutter in Italian a few times. Damon served her a bowl of noodles and shrimp.

He downed a glass of O Negative while watching her eat. He thought the meal was shotty, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Disney World." He replied sarcastically. "My bedroom."

"I like your rides better." She said wickedly while walking up the stairs.

Damon's eyes comically lit up in response. He nearly shoved her through the bedroom's threshold.

.

.

.

Damon settled his head between her thighs. She hovered over his face. Elena moaned every time his tongue slid across her nether lips, her hips grinded down on his mouth. She groaned as she felt his tongue sliding deeper within her.

Damon grinned as her body vibrated above him. He rasped his tongue against her clit. He suckled it between his lips. Elena gripped the headboard harder asking for more. Her hips moved wildly back and forth consumed with need. Damon studied her face as she received pleasure from him. She looked beautiful as sweat rolled down the valley of her breasts.

He continually lapped her enjoying the taste. He loved seeing her wither. She couldn't take it anymore, she was completely riding his face. His nose, lips, chin were covered in her wetness. Her head rested against her elbow as she maintained a grip on the headboard.

She shivered uncontrollably, desperate for release. She shuddered hard around his face, he continued to suck on her sensitive flesh, she exhaled in gratification.

Damon licked his lips and maneuvered her to straddle him, he sat up against the headboard. He pushed her down on his length, cursing about how wet she was. Her mouth opened in a moan as he fully took her. She rocked her body around him, always pleased with the fit. Her breasts bounced against his chest as she moved up and down. His head hit the headboard several times as the movements became more erratic.

He slammed their bodies together. Elena screamed in surprise by the force. With mutual groans, they collapsed against each other. She finally let go of the headboard and rested her head against his shoulder. He brought her lips to his and kissed her lazily in happiness. Both foreheads were equally as sweaty from their tryst.

Damon moved their bodies down the bed. Elena curled against him with her head resting on his chest.

.

.

.

Elena awoke as the sunlight shined against the bed. He forgot to close the curtains. She tried to move out of his embrace, but failed. He was too strong.

"Damon."

"It's not safe to disturb a vampire this early." He answered groggily without opening his eyes.

"Let me go."

"What? Why?"

Elena had déjà vu from the night before. She giggled realizing he didn't want her to leave.

"So I can close the curtains."

He loosened his hold on her. He opened his eyes to watch her close the curtains.

He grabbed her body as she approached the bed. It nearly knocked the wind out of her, he did it so quick.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like Damon's date? **Be Good & Review!**_


	10. Walk The Line

**But don't think you can imitate the accent of fate**

**You've got to walk the line, walk the line**

.

.

.

Noon was the new midnight.

It had become Damon's favorite time of the day.

Elena got in the habit of skipping lunch at school to be with him. The school year was winding down, the last couple of weeks were a joke. Caroline and Bonnie participated in many extracurricular activities. They were often too busy to hang out during lunch. Occasionally they would join Elena for an 'off campus lunch'. Elena had study hall after lunch, the supervisor didn't bother taking attendance or enforcing tardies. Needless to say, Elena took full advantage of the situation.

Damon will never forget the first time she skipped lunch. He heard her running around the boarding house, presumably searching for him. He thought she was in trouble, that something bad had happened. He was worried and immediately tracked her down. He didn't get to ask what the ruckus was about. She launched herself in his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him like it was the end of the world.

"Today is Tuesday." He stated as she trailed kisses along his jaw.

"Something wrong with Tuesdays?" She suckled his earlobe between her lips.

"Did you ditch class?"

"No." She pecked him on the lips. "Lunch hour." She grinned salaciously, buried her fingers in his hair and ravished him.

She left campus to be with him. Very hot.

He made sure the trip was worth it.

She came back the next afternoon.

.

.

.

Friday Night

Damon leisurely undressed Elena in his bedroom. It was time. He had post-poned fulfilling his true desires long enough.

"Elena." He addressed her while taking off her bra. "I want to do something we haven't done before."

She narrowed her eyes at him. What had they not explored?

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" She answered him with the standard prompt for all their sexual games.

"More like what you'll let me do to you." He grinned with ravenous eyes. "I want to bite you."

"Go ahead." She responded in a calm voice. She looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled at her forwardness. "Lay on the bed."

He went to the bathroom and came back with a set of small towels.

She looked at him in wonder. She should have known he planned something. He planned everything for them.

She jumped slightly when he pressed a towel to her neck. It was hot, really hot, practically burning hot.

She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Special treat for your first time." He said replacing the towel with another equally as hot.

With his hand still on her neck, he leaned down to suck on a nipple until it hardened. He skimmed his tongue along its texture.

Her chest stared to rise with quick breaths. He watched as she looked at him with half-closed lids. His unoccupied hand pulled on her other nipple. He licked the outline curve of her breast. He cupped her breast, pushing it up.

He softly sucked each nipple for short intervals. Each following time he would suck a little harder, holding on a little harder, before letting go. After a few gentle bites, Elena started to whimper.

He sucked again deeper, harder, flicking his tongue against her. He could hear her heart pound.

One hand slid down her body to the wetness between her thighs. He traced her opening, then started to stroke her gently.

He slid a single finger inside her. In and out, nice and steady, barely any pressure. His gentle touch was maddening.

With his other hand, he removed the hot towel from her neck. He touched her skin, it was moist and warm. She was ready.

He felt her tense up in anticipation. He stilled his finger inside of her, making her cry out in desperation. "Don't think. Just feel. Relax." He resumed playing with her.

He vamped out. She stared at his demon's face. He lowered himself to her neck, placing an open mouth kiss. She sighed. He pierced her skin with his fangs. It was nick. It was over before she could react. He knew she was confused.

"I'm going to taste you multiple times." He explained against her neck before biting her again.

She felt his fangs this time. The pain didn't last. She couldn't explain what it felt like. It wasn't uncomfortable.

He withdrew, this time licking the blood from the larger bite.

Again his fangs entered her skin, the bite was deeper. She could feel her blood being drained. Her body arched in reaction. Something strong was coming. He inserted a second finger within her.

He pulled back licking his lips. She tasted delicious. He wanted more, but he waited long enough, he could survive a few more minutes.

He noticed her face wet from tears. She never cried when they were intimate, even during the rougher stuff.

"You okay? Want me to stop?"

"No!" His eyes widened.

"No, no, don't stop. Please don't stop, so close, don't stop."

She _begged_ him to bite her again.

He switched to the unbitten side of her neck. He did not hesitate. His fangs entered quick and deep. A real vampire bite. The type of bite to feed from.

He moaned against her skin in ecstasy. He couldn't believe he waited this long.

She climaxed against his hand.

She got lost in the bite. It was an incredible, numbing pleasure.

A sudden rush of desire hit her. She wanted him like never before. If she didn't have him, she would surely die.

It took a lot of self-control to withdraw from her neck. He didn't want to leave her weak or lightheaded. He licked his lips and reveled about her taste. He was already thinking about the next time he could taste her.

She grabbed his head by his hair. "I want you inside me. Now." She _growled_, he didn't know humans could sound like that.

He shook himself out of his blood coma and undressed to please her.

She tore him apart.

She was overcome with feeling.

Everything was intense. She was in sync with him.

Once they both climaxed, she was clear headed, she asked about the bites.

"You're going to look mauled without some of my blood in you."

"How much do I need?"

"Not much. The bites will look better in a hour and when you wake up tomorrow, they should be gone."

"Okay."

He opened a pocket knife and nicked a spot underneath his collarbone. He brought her face to the cut. She hesitated before pressing her lips against his skin.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he petted her hair.

She felt something burning once again. It was insatiable.

.

.

.

One Week Later...

"Oh, mm, mm." Elena moaned. "Oh, wow, damn."

Damon withdrew his fangs from her inner thigh. He licked the bite slowly savoring the last drops of her blood.

He kissed his way up and sat next to her.

Elena was positively spent from being in bed all day with him. He loved seeing her flushed and satisfied.

"I have something for you." He opened the drawer on his nightstand.

He slid a ring on her forefinger. It was a silver band with a tiny blue stone in the shape of a heart. Once Elena got over the initial shock that he bought her a gift, she studied the heart. At first she assumed it was a sapphire.

"Is this is a..." Elena inquired dumbfounded.

"Diamond." He confirmed.

Elena was _speechless_. It didn't even register in her mind that Damon was talking.

He rubbed her check with his thumb. "Do you like it?"

"Huh." She said dazed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me this?" She looked down at her adorned finger.

"I liked it. I bought it. Thought you would like it. Ta-Da." He said coolly. "Isn't jewelry a girly thing?"

More silence. Her lack of response was annoying him. Was it that hard to believe he did something nice?

When she looked up at him, she knew he was offended. He didn't look happy with her at all. Elena felt guilty.

"Thank you." She said hastily. "It was very..." _Nice? Loving? Considerate?_ "I like, I love it."

She placed a hearty kiss on his cheek.

"Good." His demeanor returned to his collected self. "I wanted you to love it." Hint hint, _I want you to love me_, he thought in his head.

She moved into his arms and changed the subject of their pillow talk.

A few hours later, Elena sat in her own bed inspecting the ring, she discovered the band was engraved.

It read: 'D.S'.

Obviously the gift wasn't nearly as spontaneous as he played it to be.

The butterflies were back in her stomach.

She decided to text him before falling asleep.

Damon's phone beeped with a text from her, it read: 'I REALLY DO LOVE IT XO'.

Damon concluded his efforts were so far working. A self-satisfied smirk appeared on his handsome face.

Just a matter of time.

He had plenty of time.

* * *

_A/N: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend... Only 2-4 chapters left. **Be Good & Review!**_


	11. Things To Say

**And I can think of a few things to say to make things right**

**But by the time I say them we will be in different light**

.

.

.

Jenna grabbed Elena's hand over the dinner table. Elena wasn't expecting for her to notice. The ring was small, not at all gaudy.

"That's a blue diamond! How? When?" Jenna waited for an explanation.

"It was a gift." Elena shrugged pretending it was nothing.

"From who? _Your sugar daddy!_ No high school boy gave you that."

Elena shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Elena!" Jenna continued probing.

"Probably from _Damon_." Jeremy rolled his eyes as he leaned over the table to get the salad.

Elena and Jenna eyes flashed to Jeremy.

"Why would _Damon_..." Jenna emphasized his name to make a point.

Jeremy answered before Elena.

"He has a crush on her."

Elena blushed.

"Why am I the last to know?" Jenna was baffled about the situation.

"I don't know, because you're blind." Jeremy said matter-of-factly.

"Are you guys together?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded. "We like each other."

"Surprise, surprise." Jeremy muttered.

Jenna paused to form an appropriate response. She wasn't her mother, it wasn't her place to forbid the relationship. "Please tell me you're being careful. He's older than you."

.

.

.

Damon and Elena were lounging on the couch in the parlor. She was reading his copy of The Beautiful & Damned. He was drinking the usual glass of bourbon. It was her second visit to the house, they had lunch sex earlier.

"Jenna and Jeremy know." She said still focused on the book.

Damon furrowed his brows.

"Jeremy apparently has always known."

"How did Jenna find out?"

"She knew my ring was a diamond." Elena said impressed by her aunt.

"What did she say?"

"Not much. You're older than me... blah blah." Elena shrugged and went back to reading.

Damon put a winning point on his imaginary scoreboard. Elena could have lied about them being together. She could have been pissed off at him.

Like he said, a matter of time...

.

.

.

Two Days Later

Elena watched Damon sleeping in her bed. He looked so normal in this state, not at all like a dangerous predator. His body was so delicious. She couldn't get enough of him. The more often she had him, the more she wanted him.

She loved hearing him laugh. He doesn't laugh enough.

Using as much caution as possible, Elena grabbed her large blush brush. She lowered the sheet that was covering his body. She gave him a quick swipe with the brush on his pelvis below his hipbone.

Damon laughed the most adorable laugh she ever heard. He sounded innocent. Damon, innocent? Inconceivable.

She snickered.

He grabbed her hand instantly. He looked disturbed, he didn't like surprises.

He tossed the blush brush across the room. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself right now."

"I wanted to hear you laugh!" Elena smiled sweetly.

He shook his head and closed the distance between their bodies with a tender kiss.

"You've been a bad girl. I don't like it. I'm the bad one."

"Dam-"

"Don't talk."

Elena licked her lips.

He grabbed his belt from the carpet beside the bed. He fastened her hands tightly in place. There wasn't a point for her to struggle, she wouldn't be able to get loose.

She locked eyes with him in anticipation.

"You know how this goes. Good girls get rewarded, bad girls get punished."

Damon smirked because he could smell her arousal.

"You enjoy this far too much." He shook his finger at her playfully.

He vamped out and lifted her nightgown to rest at her breasts. He opened his mouth against the side of her ribs, scratching her with his fangs. Her body shifted causing him to draw a small amount of blood. He licked it up.

He palmed both of her breasts, kneading them roughly. Her nipples hardened against his hands.

"I want you to answer me. Are you wet?"

"Yes."

"Good." He covered her mouth with his hand and bit into her skin above her right breast. She cried in pain against his hand.

He let go and kissed the bite.

He rested his body entirely on her, almost crushing her with his weight. Their foreheads touched. His hands met hers that were tied.

Her hips arched trying to gain some friction.

He covered her mouth again to bite her neck. Her eyes turned hazy in pleasure.

He got off the bed to get dressed.

"Thanks for breakfast." He rubbed his stomach.

"You're going to leave like this?" Elena's eyes widened in horror.

He shrugged.

"Damon! I'll never tickle you again, but please untie me."

"Why should I untie you?" He asked wearing jeans, but still shirtless.

"Why keep me tied?" She retorted.

"Because you've been bad."

"I'll be good."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" He faked ringing a bell.

"I'm your good girl. Untie me."

He smirked and crawled up her body to loosen the belt around her arms and hands.

She put her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

When she pulled away, she tricked him and slapped him hard.

He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it you... stupid vampire. How could you?"

"How could I what?" He kissed her hard.

He kissed down her body.

"How could you let me do all kinds of naughty things to you?" He said in between kisses.

He continued kissing down her body until he was finished with her legs. "How could you ask me to fuck you every single day?" He sat on the bed with her legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Elena, how could you?"

He moved aside her underwear and inserted his thumb in her opening.

She moaned.

"I don't think that is a sufficient answer." He kept playing with her.

"How could you be so tight? How could you squeeze me every time I'm inside you? How could you not complain when I take you hard? How could you stay wet for me?"

"Damon!" Elena couldn't take the foreplay anymore.

_"Elena, how could you?"_

"Because I'm yours!" She cried out.

Damon was satisfied with her answer and took off his jeans.

Damon pounded into her from above. She was thrashing side to side under him. She bit into his neck with her blunt teeth. Damon moaned and asked her to bite him harder. He took her deeper and harder as she bit him. They fiercely kissed. She bit his lips and he bit hers.

Finally. Oh, finally. Satisfaction. Release.

Once she could breathe again, she stared at Damon. "So you weren't actually going to leave me tied?"

"No." He chuckled. "I just like playing with you, my good girl."

Elena nodded and nuzzled into her pillow.

.

.

.

Three Weeks Later (June)

Damon served her a plate of pasta. He was cooking dinner for her more often. He didn't make a big deal about it. Since school was over, Elena spent most nights with him. She looked down at the food and then up at him.

"Damon, I'm-" She choked.

"What?" He tilted his head. "Not hungry?"

"I'm-in-love-with-you." She said super fast.

He froze in place. He wasn't prepared. Nothing he did prompted her confession. "What?"

"I'm in love with you." She said slowly, as if getting used to how the words sounded.

"Damon?" He appeared to be suffering from severe pain. She wondered what he was thinking.

Using vampire speed, his lips where instantly a breath away from hers. "_Are you sure_?" He whispered.

She nodded.

He kissed her, over and over, until her food turned cold.

"I love you." He smirked, tapping the ring on her finger.

* * *

_A/N: All of you on alert, spread some love... this story is almost done... better late than never... **Be Good & Review!**_


	12. Flesh

**Please appreciate the limits of the flesh**

.

.

.

July

Elena opened her eyes and found Damon sitting on her bed.

"Hi." She greeted sleepily.

"Happy birthday."

She smiled. She didn't bother asking how he found out. It was a sweet gesture for him to come over.

She laughed thinking about being 'older' than Stefan. Honestly, it would be a pain to stay a teenager for eternity.

Damon placed a medium size box on her lap. It was wrapped in black shiny paper. The idea of him wrapping a gift made her smile even bigger. Or maybe he paid someone to wrap it? A more plausible scenario.

She ran her hand against the wrapping paper. She was nervous. There really could be _anything_ in the box. Anything lewd as porn to classy as diamonds.

She sucked in a breath and tore into package.

"If you think the gift is stupid. I can buy you something else." Damon commented. His confidence was wavering about the gift. He didn't have a lot of experience with birthday presents.

Elena's jaw dropped.

He remembered.

She grabbed Damon by the lapel of his leather jacket to kiss him. Her arms went around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

"Un-fucking-believable." He whispered. She was insane. Go figure his girl liked books over jewelry. Perfect.

Elena brought the book up to her nose to smell it. He gave her an extra-large copy of Jane Eyre. It was vintage with an engraved decorative hardcover. She knew it belonged in the rare book section.

.

.

.

Elena's birthday dinner was almost over. She couldn't take her eyes off Damon. She loved what he was wearing. He went home after visiting her in the morning. It was such a turn on to see him in a suit, even when she used to hate him.

Elena texted him under the table: "I'm the birthday girl, can I have my way with you?"

She watched him look down. His face remained expressionless. But he was thinking about how sexy she was to ask. She knew he didn't particularly favor being the submissive. It was the nature of their relationship, it worked for them, for him to have the control.

He replied:_ "Any way you choose."_

Her body warmed up after reading the text. She could feel the familiar sensation in between her thighs. She shifted in her seat.

Elena worked the room to kick everyone out. She had better things to do.

Soon enough, Elena straddled Damon in his boxers.

She dripped hot fudge over his nipples.

He winced slightly.

She snickered. She looked downright conniving.

It was ironic that he was to blame for her behavior.

"This is what you had in mind." He groaned as she licked the fudge off. "To turn me into your second birthday cake!" He said feeling ridiculous.

He was never a huge fan of mixing food with sex with the exception of fruit. Naturally, he preferred bloodplay.

She didn't bother responding. She figured it was payback for all his bites. This time he was the meal. Oh yeah, baby.

She grabbed the whipped cream and drew a line from the bottom of his neck to his happy trail. She bent down and tried to lick it all off in one go. He tried to suppress laughing, it was somewhat ticklish.

She repeated the action with the hot fudge. He winced again at the contact.

She moved down his body to remove the boxers. She poured grenadine syrup in her hands and used it as lube on his member. His eyes opened and closed in pleasure. She continued stroking him until he was close to release.

Elena stopped, added more syrup, before taking him in the mouth. He was achingly hard. He no longer minded being her test kitchen.

She licked him enthusiastically loving the combination of the taste and his member's smooth texture.

"Elena." He called to encourage her. He was immensely enjoying her undivided attention.

She sucked him off removing all the syrup. She serviced his head like a favorite Popsicle causing him to cry out. She took him in deep, he couldn't think straight. A couple more seconds, please, don't stop, he begged in his mind.

She swallowed his release, which made an interesting combination in her mouth.

Elena climbed up his body to kiss him. He could taste the cherry sweetness on her lips. Damon wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Is it over?" He asked dramatically like a war veteran.

"No."

He raised a brow in curiosity. What else was going on his body?

"Get in the shower."

Elena sat on the counter in the bathroom as Damon fiddled with the water in the shower.

"Isn't it time for you to get naked?" Damon asked.

"Nah, I just want to ogle you."

"Peeping Tom, huh? Get in already."

"There are still..." Elena looked down at her watch. "15 more minutes of my birthday. My choice."

He mouthed 'okay' and scrubbed down. He settled on a 15 minute shower to regain control. It didn't frustrate Elena, she was daydreaming about getting older.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped in front of Elena. He reached to take off her skirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Your birthday is over."

Elena sighed and let him undress her.

"When's your birthday?" She interrupted his actions to ask.

"It's-"

"Wait, I can guess."

"Guess?" He asked disbelieving. There are 365 days in a year!

"My first guess is November, but it could be in March, or... eh, February."

"November." Her first guess was correct.

"Your birthday is before the 21st of the month."

"7th. How did you narrow it down?" He stood behind her in front of the mirror. She looked tiny compared to him.

She gripped the counter watching him. "Scorpio." She moaned as he entered her.

He pushed in all the way to the hilt. He savored the warmth he found inside.

"Astrology?" His hand wrapped around to fondle her clit.

Elena couldn't talk anymore.

_"So how does my sign read?"_ He asked clearly thinking astrology was a joke.

"Sex." That was all she could manage to explain. She was leaning over the counter in pleasure.

"...is what we are doing right now, yes."

She shook her head. She moaned. "Scorpio is the symbol of sex."

He laughed a little. "Tell me more." He cupped a breast.

It was hard for her to keep standing. Her legs were growing weak.

"Elena, tell me more." He said in a sing-song voice.

Elena managed to roll her eyes. This was her fault for starting a conversation before having sex.

"Determined." She muttered annoyed.

Thrust.

"Intuitive."

Thrust. Her knuckles turned white against the counter. She was grateful to have something to hang onto.

"Powerful." Elena spread her legs further apart. She watched her face changing in pleasure. She did enjoy mirror sex with him.

Thrust. In the reflection, he watched her raise her hips, moaning loudly. She was close. He could feel the change around him.

She screamed. "Passionate."

That felt good, he allowed her to climax. She slumped around him trying to steady her breaths.

Thrust.

"Forceful."

He held her neck as he pounded into her. Just for dramatic effect.

Thrust.

"Obsessive."

Thrust. He started moving faster, she could hear their skin connecting back and forth.

"Jealous."

Thrust.

"Secretive." She whispered.

Thrust. Harder, harder, over and over.

He was on the edge from watching her and hearing her. He withdrew almost all the way, before slamming back into her. She could feel every inch of him.

"Um, pretty much all the traits." She said exhausted. Her head was bent over.

He moved her hair aside to bite her neck.

She watched in the mirror fascinated with the act, it was surreal.

He gripped her body tight against his finding release. He removed his fangs from her neck and purred in satisfaction on her shoulder.

He turned her around, so they could kiss. He cleaned his lips, but she could still taste some of her blood. From all the flavors she had in her mouth that evening, she didn't even flinch. She deepened the kiss using her tongue.

He pulled back meeting her eyes. "I love you." He mumbled before kissing her once more.

.

.

.

One Week Later

Damon and Elena walked along the quarry on a cool night. The location of where their affair started with a spontaneous kiss. Six months of non-stop action.

"Spend August with me." He blurted out breaking the comfortable silence.

_Huh?_

"Join me on vacation." He explained his request and stopped walking.

Elena's thoughts were racing. He was leaving for a month?

"Where?"

"Any city abroad."

"Abroad?" Elena stuttered. "I don't even have a passport!"

"Time to get one."

"Why the sudden need to leave?"

"I've had enough of this small town stuff. I miss traveling. But I can't leave you here, I love you. Hey, you could join the Mile High Club!" He winked playfully.

She looked at him like he was crazy. Was this all about having sex on a plane?

"Give me one reason why not." He said seriously.

"Jenna."

"You're 18. You don't need permission."

Elena didn't look convinced.

"You could ask her." He suggested. Or I could compel her. Whatever."

"My friends, people in town."

"Tell them or don't, I don't give a damn."

Elena swallowed. "Money."

"Irrelevant." Damon scoffed. "I can pay. I have plenty of it."

"Um, hmm." Elena started thinking about it seriously. This was her chance to go somewhere exotic.

"You're out of excuses. Just think of the trip as a bigger timeout."

Memories of Georgia flooded her mind.

"Well?" Damon waited for her answer.

* * *

_A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! I might post it tonight. :) So, I made Elena a Cancer to be sexually compatible with him. _

_I gave you plenty of sugar. All of you on alert... **Be Good & Review! **_

_ps. Any water signs reading my fic? Holler at me. haha_


	13. Satisfied

**The spirit will not rest, will not be satisfied with anybody else**

**I'll take it as it comes, any way you choose to give it**

.

.

.

"Favorite color?"

Elena smacked his arm. "You should know that."

He looked at her confused.

"Red!" She glared.

RIGHT! The color of her lingerie, prom dress, grenadine syrup... Damon gave her an apologetic smile. "Mine too."

"Favorite food?"

"Steak. But whatever you make is delicious too." She said sincerely.

If he was human, he might have blushed. Instead he shot her a cocky grin.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder. They were sitting in the uncomfortable airport chairs waiting to board. He suggested playing twenty questions. Why not learn the small stuff? She was his _girlfriend_.

"Favorite movie?"

"Gone With The Wind."

He made a face of disgust. "There was nothing romantic about the Civil War."

"I don't think the movie is romantic. I wouldn't wish anyone to fall in love with Rhett."

What? He didn't bother asking for an explanation. _Moving on..._

"Favorite book?" He asked. "Besides Jane Eyre."

"I thought the point of having a favorite is it being your only one."

"Fine." Damon smirked thinking of another question. "Favorite person?"

"Alive or Dead?" Elena teased.

"Alive, Dead or Undead."

"Hmm..."

**'ATTENTION PASSENGERS: Flight 676 to Buenos Aires, Argentina is now boarding.'**

The End

.

.

.

P.S. - If you like reading about partying, drinking, drugs, bad things in general...

Check out my D/E fic, 'All These Things That I've Done'.

**Thanks to fellow authors** Avecia, IkeaGoddess, Natitasha, Dom0, I-de-BadBad-Wolf, NykkiLeighVampireHeart, zeppoJane & mayghaen17.

xoxo, S._  
_


End file.
